Not a Problem
by southxparkxfangirl
Summary: Marceline takes care of Princess Bubblegum as she tries to work out a difficult experiment


Bubbline One-shot: Not a Problem

"Some tea for mila-" Peppermint Butler begins before being cut off by Bonnibel smacking the tea off of the tray he's holding. I sigh and float into the room. "P-Princess..."

"UGH, WHAT?!" She tears at her hair, a wild look in her eye. Peppermint Butler cowers behind the tray, now streaked with tea. I float down to him and take the tray. He looks up at me with terrified eyes. No one ever knows how to handle her when she's like this.

"Just go. I'll take care of her." I lift him up and hand him the tea cup that had fallen to the floor. He looks at me dazedly before walking out of the room. I smile and shake my head. No one ever has a clue what to do when she's stuck on an experiment.

I float down to the kitchen and grab some little snack foods. When I return she's already engrossed in her work once again. I place the food by her. She doesn't look up or acknowledge what I've done. I smile and lightly pat her head. She doesn't react.

I float up to the ceiling and watch her work. The sweat beading her brow, her pink hair bobbing in the sloppy ponytail she's pulled it back in. Something about seeing her go a bit insane calms me. Makes me realize that even Bonnibel has her moments. I watch her carefully measure out solutions, and my eyelids begin to droop. I nap peacefully to the sounds of her scribbling and clinking beakers together.

I awaken at the sound of an explosion. She is on the ground, shock and awe on her face. I float down to her and ask if she's okay. She doesn't answer me; only continues to look at the remnants of whatever she was doing. She begins to smile. Soon her smile spreads into a crazy laugh, truly maniacal. She stands quickly and begins scribbling in her notebook. I smile and float back up to where I was. She must have cracked whatever formula she was stuck on. My clever little Bonnibel.

"Marceline! I've figured it out!" She squeals; the smile on her face is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. I love seeing her like this. She's never happier than when she's figured out a formula.

I float down to her and give her a quick peck on the lips. "That's great Bon. Are you finished then?" She smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"Oh goodness no, I still have to do ten more trials to make sure I'm right. And if that proves me to be wrong I'll have to start all over again! You should just go to bed, I'll be up working a while longer." I smile and kiss her again.

"I don't mind waiting. I want to make sure you actually sleep. I know how you get when you're working on something."

It's been three days and she's still working on this formula. Her glasses sit askew on her scrunched up face as she tries desperately to understand. She gets very frustrated when something takes her this long to figure out. But I've never once seen Bonnibel give up on something once she's started with it. Maybe that's why I like her so much. I know that she'd never just give up on me.

I've been looking after her, making sure she eats and gets into bed when she passes out from exhaustion. She works herself to the bone day in and day out with this. I hover over her, watching her.

"Princess, Princess!" a voice calls before the door to the lab is broken down. There stands Finn, Jake close behind him. "There's a crisis going o-" I cover his mouth with my hand and drag them both outside before Bonnibel even notices they're there. "Marceline, what are you doing? I have to talk to Princess Bubblegum!"

"Whatever it is, tell it to me and I'll see what I can do. It's best not to disturb her right now, okay? So what's going on." Finn begins to tell me about the Ice King's latest plot. I sigh. "That old donk. All right, come on."

"What? Where are we going?" Finn questions as he struggles to catch up with me. "Marcy? Hey!" I ignore him and keep moving, not wanting to waste any time. I don't want to leave Bonnibel alone for long.

"I've got a plan. Well, sort of."

"Heeya! You're going down Ice King!" Finn screams as he attacks Simon. I float above them and watch as Simon shoots ice at him. I look on with a heavy weight pressing against my chest. I don't know what to do.

"Give up Ice King! You can't have Princess Bubblegum!" Jake says as he wraps Simon up in his arms. He breaks free, of course, and freezes Jake's feet in place. Jake desperately chips at his feet. Finn runs at Simon again. Simon backhands him and sends Finn flying across the room into the wall. He's disoriented and crumples to the floor. I can't sit back anymore.

"ICE KING!" I zoom down to him. He wheels around to face me. Behind the crazy, angry eyes I see the calm expression of my old friend. I stop in place. I...I can't..."Simon..." I reach out to touch him. He shoots ice at me, sending me flailing. I growl and grow, shifting into one of my other forms, my body stretching out into a massive ooze of black inky slimey monster. The Ice King's eyes widen; he runs and huddles in the corner.

"Marceline?" Jake asks, still trying to free himself. I sigh and float over to him. He manages to get the last of the ice off. "What was that all about?"

"It's not a big deal." I float over to Finn and touch his shoulder. His eyes slowly open. "You okay Finn? The Ice King kinda threw you for a loop." He sits up and shakes his head.  
"Aww man! The Ice King knocked me out? How unmath!" I giggle and float back over to Jake. Finn follows on foot. "Well, at least he won't be bothering us anymore. Wait, what happened?"

"Marceline took care of him." Finn's mouth drops as he looks over at me in shock. I smile slightly and brush my hair away from my face. "Seriously Marceline, what-"

"Look guys, this has been fun and all, but I have to go take care of...something. I'll catch you later, okay?" I start to float away as they call out their goodbyes. I make my way back to the castle. Bonnie is still in her room, working. "How you doin' B?"

She jumps slightly and looks up at me, a sleepy smile on her face. "Hey Marcy. I think I'm almost done with this...but then again I said that last week...ha. I'm sorry I spend so much time working."

"Nah it's chill. I don't mind. I know you're busy." Her smile widens. I float down to her and wrap my arms around her tightly. I look into her eyes, shining orbs of pink quartz. They slowly shut as our lips connect in a sweet and passionate kiss. "But I think it's time for a break..."

I awaken to the calm quiet sounds of morning. Bonnibel is sleeping beside me, her mouth slightly parted, breathing softly. I smile down at her. She's so beautiful. Her disheveled hair, exposed pink skin. I lightly trace circles on her shoulder. She begins to stir and I lean in to kiss her gently. "Morning babe."

"Mmm...mo-" She cuts herself off, shooting up in bed, eyes wide. She's figuring something out. After a few minutes of staring off into the distance, she jumps out of bed and runs to her desk, scribbling furiously. Suddenly she stops. "I...I've got it..." she whispers before turning to me, clutching the paper inbetween trembling hands, crinkling it slightly, a smile spreading across her face. "I've got it!"

"That's great Bonnie." I float over and kiss her. She smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. I hold her by her waist. Her skin is the softest thing I've ever felt before; it's softer than silk, sliding through my fingers. We slow down and she pulls away, that smile still radiating beams of light onto me, brighter than the sun but not harmful to my vampire nature. She looks down and chuckles lightly.

"It seems someone is happy," she giggles, our foreheads pressed together. I can feel her skin move with mine as my eyebrows come together. I look down as well. I smile.

"Sorry. I can't control it when I'm happy. And I haven't been able to be with you much for the past few weeks." I remember when I first would take her flying. She was completely terrified of it. Now she just laughs when I unconsciously float us to the ceiling. I'm glad that she trusts me.

"I know Marceline. I'm sorry. But thanks so much for taking such good care of me!" Her nose crinkles up as she smiles. I give her a squeeze as our mouths come together once again.

"Not a problem."


End file.
